El momento en que lo supe
by Sweet Knight
Summary: ¿Qué es lo que haces cuando la persona que más significaba para ti es la única que no se presenta en el momento más importante de tu corta vida? ¿Cómo actuar cuando te han roto? ¿Cómo no dejarte consolar por un amor prohibido? Oh, pobre Molly. Advertencia: Incesto.


**Disclaimer:** Yo no tengo una mansión, ni coches lujosos, ni siquiera alguien que haga la tarea por mí, además de que estoy muy lejos de poseer una cuenta bancaria multimillonaria. No soy Jotaká. Solo soy una desquiciada dispuesta a narrar, en su mayoría, locas historias de amor.

**Summary:** ¿Qué es lo que haces cuando la persona que más significaba para ti es la única que no se presenta en el momento más importante de tu corta vida? ¿Cómo actuar cuando te han roto? ¿Cómo no dejarte consolar por un amor prohibido? Oh, pobre Molly. Advertencia: Incesto.

Molly Weasley II & Albus Severus Potter.

_Esta historia participa en el reto "Parejas al azar" del foro "La noble y ancestral casa de los black"._

"_Y fue como en cámara lenta. Parada ahí, con mi vestido de fiesta, con mi labial rojo, sin nadie a quién impresionar. Y están todos alrededor mío, cantándome "Feliz cumpleaños", y hay alguien que falta. Y ese fue el momento en que lo supe. Me llamaste tarde y dijiste 'Lo siento, no pude ir'. Y yo dije 'Yo también lo siento'. Y ese fue el momento en que lo supe." — _**The moment I Knew, Taylor Swift.**

* * *

**El momento en que lo supe.**

* * *

**Xx**

Había esperado por este día durante mucho tiempo.

Está claro que no soy la clase de niña que vive día a día esperando su sueño de una fiesta grandiosa de cumpleaños a los dieciséis, más sin embargo seguía siendo de suma importancia para mí. Tal vez es que fue el único sueño infantil que se me permitió tener…

No cualquier chica se conformaría con una fiesta fuera de la casa de sus abuelos, sin embargo, yo era capaz de aceptar una reunión así, sólo amigos cercanos, seres queridos y por supuesto mi muy grande familia.

Estoy orgullosa de ser una Weasley.

Mamá dice que no sabe cómo fue exactamente que acabó con un hombre como papá, y yo la entiendo, enamorarse de alguien tan perfeccionista como Percy, no es tarea fácil. Pero a la vez me alegra que esa unión haya sucedido así yo y Lucy podemos estar aquí.

Me gusta mi apellido y todas las cosas que trae con él. El cabello rojo distinguido de toda la familia, ese ligero toque bronceado sobre la piel, las sonrosadas mejillas llenas de pecas y los ojos café o azul. Además de la sencillez que ser un Weasley implica, no estar atados a esas malas costumbres acerca de la sangre, ser reconocidos como héroes de la segunda guerra mágica.

Todos mis primos parecen estar de acuerdo conmigo. Salvo mi preferida y mejor amiga, Rose.

Pero está más que claro que Rose es una rebelde. No quiso ir a Gryffindor por gusto, detesta lo colorido de su cabello que en lugar de una zanahoria parece fuego ardiente y por sobre todo aborrece tener pecas, trata siempre de hacer lo inesperado, todavía sigo preguntándome cómo es que me junto con ella.

—Me alegra tener a Albus de primo.

Rodé los ojos y me sumergí hasta la nariz en la tina de baño. Odiaba toda clase de conversación que relacionara a Albus Potter, lo sé, es mi primo, pero uno no elige a su familia después de todo, porque si se me hubiese dado la opción jamás lo habría elegido a él.

Sin embargo pasando la mayor parte de mis días con Rose, su compinche y mejor amiga, no podía esperarme menos que conversaciones en las cuales nueve de las diez lo involucrara.

Rose se soltó el pelo mirándose al espejo y se bajó la blusa de medias mangas dejando al descubierto la parte superior de sus hombros, hizo una mueca de asco y se cubrió de inmediato.

—No es justo estar llena de puntos cafés por todos lados. ¡Te lo digo enserio Molly eres tan afortunada! ¡Tú no sabes lo que es ponerte un vestido sin mangas y que todos miren tus repugnantes pecas! — Exclamó y se sentó en el borde de la tina.

Rosie Pussy… La reina del drama. Y me acusaba a mí de serlo en algunas ocasiones ¡Bah! El burro hablando de orejas.

—A muchos les parece una sexy característica.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior y tomo uno de sus alborotados risos con sus manos. Supe de inmediato que estaba buscándose otro defecto aunque siendo ella no tenía que buscar mucho ya que casi siempre acababa odiando todo de sí misma.

Abrió la boca pero no la deje hablar. —No, cállate. Mejor sígueme diciendo de Albus…

—¡Ah sí! — Dijo como si hubiera recordado algo. — Si no fuera porque se fue a Slytherin y se hizo amigo de Scor, no lo hubiese visto en todas las vacaciones.

Sí, ya se los dije. Rose es una rebelde… Oh sí, es justo lo que todo el mundo menos se espera, la familia incluida, la familia sobre todo. Lleva como cuatro meses viéndose con Scorpius Malfoy, no puedo decir que están de novios porque no lo parecen y tampoco han hablado sobre ello, pero quedan de verse en la biblioteca, se escabullen por las noches y… Por dios, no tengo ni idea de cómo o cuando comenzó semejante atrocidad.

Tampoco me importa. Amo a Rose, pero no me interesa en absoluto saber detalladamente a donde va o que comparte con Scorpius, porque yo a él lo odio.

No, no soy la típica chica Weasley tampoco, tengo mis principios. Mis razones para odiarlo son completamente aparte de que sea un sangre pura, hijo de la familia "enemiga" de la mía, que sus padres y los míos no se lleven bien o que este en Slytherin. Yo lo odio por ser más listo que yo.

Y joder que cuesta admitirlo. Pero en fin, tiene que tener siempre "Extraordinarios" en todas las asignaturas, y cuando sacó un "Supera las expectativas", yo saque dos, así que jamás me ha sido posible ganarle como para ser el orgullo de mi padre.

Papá siempre dice que no debo conformarme con estar entre los mejores si no ser la mejor, vivo bajo sus reglas, lo he hecho durante dieciséis años y creo que ha logrado hacerme igual de perfeccionista.

Uno de los momentos que más me gusta recordar es cuando leí su carta en contestación a la mía aquella noche de primer año en Hogwarts, cuando me colocaron en Ravenclaw, diciendo lo orgulloso que estaba de "su princesa". Él jamás me llama así, su princesa consentida es Lucy, pero no la odio por ser la niña preciosa a la que toda la familia consiente y ama, es que es muy tierna.

Me di cuenta de que me había perdido en mis pensamientos y no había escuchado una sola palabra de la parlotera boca de Rose en todo ese rato, me sumergí buscando distraerme y cuando saque la cabeza ella tenía los pies dentro de la tina.

—¿Por qué no te bañas de una vez?

Ella mordió su labio inferior, como mala manía que tenía. — Es que ya somos grandes y no es lo mismo.

Su explicación me fue insuficiente pero me encogí de hombros restándole importancia, ella jamás se había detenido a pensar en si había algo vergonzoso en vernos desnudas por lo cual a mí la pena se me quito hace tiempo.

—Y… — Ella jugueteó con sus pies dentro del agua y yo la miré profundamente —¿Va a venir Smith o qué?

Smith. Odiaba que lo llamara así… Es decir, me obliga a decirle "Scorpius" a su querido novio y no puede llamar por su nombre al mío. Así como a mí no me cae bien el estirado de Malfoy a ella no le agrada mi chico. Nunca he entendido el porque, pero me alegra que lo respete. Llevo más de dos años con él, suena extraño viniendo de la más centrada de la familia, pero incluso mis padres lo conocen ya así que lo nuestro es algo oficial.

A mamá le agrada y papá lo acepta aunque sea Hufflepuf, yo no soy discriminadora, papá tampoco, pero tío Ron es arena de otro costal y se la pasa intentando cambiar de opinión a papá sobre nuestra relación. Afortunadamente mi padre no es tan cabeza hueca y jamás le ha hecho caso…

—Liam. Se llama Liam Rose. — Gruñí en respuesta y ella torció la cara.

—Ese. ¿Va a venir o qué?

En el fondo Liam era tan encantador, tan adorable. Era solo que Rose no nos veía cuando estábamos solos, él era todo un caballero, solo que mi prima tenía la cabeza cerrada y no quería darse cuenta. Tal vez tío Ron le habló mal de su padre, he oído por él mismo que era un crío algo insoportable, pero ¡vamos! La gente cambia y el hijo no debe ser igual al padre.

Sonreí soñada — Sí, va a venir. Me prefirió a mí ante sus vacaciones en Francia para la navidad. — Contesté remarcando las palabras debidas.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco pero igual sonrió. — U smile, I smile… — Tarareó una vieja canción de un cantante muggle que le gusta tanto.

Me reí y decidí que era hora de salir de la tina si no quería quedar como chopa ahumada. No pregunten como quedan, es desagradable describir algo así.

Hoy es mi día.

Hoy es mi cumpleaños. 20 de Diciembre, mi día favorito del año, además de la navidad… Las luces de colores se asomaban por la ventana, casi podía oler la pólvora y la magia de la época. Me encanta haber nacido en Diciembre porque es un mes perfecto, hermoso y especial para todo el mundo, es cuando la familia está más unida y además puedo pasar mis días en casa, levantándome un poco tarde andando en calcetines hasta que papá llegue del trabajo y quedándome dormida en mi sillón cerca de la chimenea después de una agradable lectura nocturna.

Hoy cumplo 16. Estoy dando un gran paso y por sobre todas las cosas, hoy es el día de mi añorada fiesta, hoy todo el mundo se reúne para verme, tratan de verse lo más guapos posibles y de echarse toda la colonia encima solo por mí. Hoy la atención me rodeara y no importa lo que use todos me harán creer que soy perfecta y, al final de la noche todos me rodearán para cantar "Feliz cumpleaños", sí, va a ser perfecto.

Me puse la bata de baño y me recogí el pelo naranja cobrizo en una cola alta. Rose me dijo cuanto envidiaba lo perfectamente ondulado que estaba cuando se secaba por enésima vez en el día y ambas bajamos descalzas al primer piso de la madriguera para ver cómo iba todo.

Viene mí novio, mis primos, mis amigos, todos. Tampoco me dejarán hacer nada, porque soy la celebrada. ¿Acaso puede este día ser más perfecto? No, no lo creo. Mi cumpleaños será el mejor.

Tía Hermione me estampo un beso inmenso en la mejilla cuando me recibió al final de las escaleras y yo la abrace con fuerzas, es mi tía favorita después de todo. Me felicitó y acarició el pelo húmedo…

—Rose, tu deberías ayudar en algo, no eres la cumpleañera. — Dijo con voz severa.

Yo tomé la mano de mi pelirroja favorita e hice un puchero. — ¡No, tía Herms! Me quedaría tan sola y aburrida en mi cumpleaños, usted no sería capaz de hacerme eso.

Ella rio y dijo — ¿Qué voy a hacer con ustedes? Solo no estorben — Luego desapareció por la puerta de la cocina a la que jamás me atrevería a entrar, no ahora.

Rose me abrazó por quinta vez en la mañana y me besó la frente. También era el día en que más abrazos recibía, eso me ponía tan contenta.

La puerta de la entrada se abrió y entraron entonces más familiares, aunque la casa ya estaba atiborrada de ellos. Las mejillas se me coloraron al ver a Fred Weasley entrando por el hueco de la puerta.

Y solté a Rose y me abalancé sobre él ¿Qué puedo decir? Amo tanto a Fred. Es como mi amor platónico, mi amor secreto, mi amor prohibido y yo sabía que yo era el suyo pese a que él no me lo dijera jamás.

—¡Molly bonita! —Exclamó cuando me acogió entre sus brazos.

Yo me aferre a su agarre y el me levantó del suelo para girar conmigo entre sus brazos. Olfateé su aroma, lo sentí tan mío, tan propio y como si tuviera años sin verlo aunque habían pasado solo unos días desde que me dejó en King's Cross.

Cuando mis pies tocaron el piso, me separé un poco y sus labios llenaron de besos mi rostro. —¡Feliz cumpleaños preciosa!

Preciosa. Sí, hoy soy la chica más especial y hermosa del mundo.

Tome su mano entre la mía y después de saludar con la mano a los tíos y a Roxanne lo arrastre hasta la sala donde Rose estaba. Ella se levantó pretendiendo abrazarlo pero yo lo tumbe sobre el sillón y me senté en sus piernas, Fred era mío… hoy y siempre. No lo compartía con nada ni nadie, tal vez por eso siendo tan guapo seguía sin novia.

—Qué grosera.

—No sé qué es lo que te sorprende. — Respondí y me acurruque en el pecho de mi adorado primo. Fred era para mí como Teddy para Lily, indispensable.

Rose tomó aire, estaba un poco rosa de enojo, tal vez exasperada porque a partir de ahora no le prestaría tanta atención. — Me muero porque venga Albus.

Yo le eche una mirada de perros. — Hoy eres mía, y Fred, y todos. —Protesté. — Albus no es importante aquí, si quiere que no venga.

—Oh, cállate. Que te partiría el alma que no viniera. ¡Lo adoras! Lo sé, es solo que tratas de ocultar que te parece tan atractivo que de no ser tu primo te lo tirarías y…

—¡Cierra la boca! Hay adultos aquí.

—¡Ves! No lo niegas.

Le saque la lengua de forma infantil y ella correspondió el gesto. Fred me hizo un cariñito en los cachetes y después se quitó su beanie para ponérmelo a mí.

—Deberías ser más como Fred. — Le dije en tono desdeñoso a Rose.

—Deberías ser más como Albus. — Contestó entre dientes.

Yo la adoro y sé que ella me adora, pero algunas veces estas peleas de bebitas son indispensables para no estar de acarameladas todo el tiempo.

—Pues tu deberías ser más como Liam. — dije y me cruce de brazos.

De un momento a otro ya no estaba sobre las piernas de mi adorado Fred, si no en el sillón. Observé como mi pelirrojo favorito se paraba junto a Rose cruzado de brazos y luego me dedicaba una leve mirada.

—Dime que no dijiste eso. — Replicó Rose, enojada.

Sabía que eso le molestaría, pero sigo sin entender a Freddy. —¿Fred? — Inquirí extrañada y él torció el gesto.

—Dime que no vendrá. — Sus ojos se mezclaron con los míos en un arranque de súplica. — Prefiero que te tires a Albus antes de que sigas con ese tipejo.

Me cruce de brazos. — Dejen de decir estupideces. — bramé y me acomodé el beanie. — ¡Y sí, va a venir! Y, ¿Adivina qué? ¡Es al que más espero!

Subí las escaleras a paso veloz y enfurecido, dejando que en cada paso se notara lo amargado que habían dejado mi día con sus estupideces y su incapacidad de aceptar que yo fuera tan feliz con Liam. Azoté la puerta al entrar al cuarto donde me estaba quedando, yo no soy la clase de chica que consigue lo que quiere con berrinches (salvo con Freddy), pero de verdad me molesta que hagan eso, como si les molestara demasiado mi felicidad con alguien ajeno a la familia.

Me tiré en la cama un rato y miré el techo.

Hoy debía ser el día más feliz de mi vida y yo dejaba que se arruinara por tonterías. Soy una caprichosa, no debo serlo, debo ser perfecta según papá, modesta según mamá, amable según Lucy, menos dramática según Rose y dejar a Liam según Fred.

Y lo haría, solo porque él me lo pide, solo porque todos mis primos me lo dicen, pero yo lo amo tanto que jamás podría atreverme.

Liam es como la pieza del rompecabezas que me hacía falta, la que encontré cuando estuve a punto de abandonar el juego, lo que más necesitaba y al fin había encontrado, no podía dejar algo así como así, porque estando con el me sentía bien, me sentía feliz y completa y no todo el mundo logra eso, claro que no, eso es porque él es el ideal, perfecto para mí.

Sé que no es caballeroso con mi familia, excepto mis padres y Lucy. Sé que algunas veces mira a otras chicas y que no tiene las mejores notas, pero nadie es perfecto. Sé que me ha dejado plantada varias veces, pero sus razones inexplicables siempre tuvo, tal vez alguna que otra vez se portó grosero, agresivo o déspota conmigo, es cierto que de vez en cuando me deja hacer sus tareas y que no me lleva a todas sus fiestas de triunfo luego de quidditch. Pero me respeta… Jamás ha intentado sobre pasarse conmigo y eso es muy difícil hoy en día.

Además hoy es un día especial y el jamás me dejaría aquí sola, ¿Verdad? No, claro que no lo haría, ha tenido sus fallas pero jamás haría algo tan grosero y cruel, porque Liam Smith es lindo, ¿No es así?, tal vez no es el más decente, o el más afectuoso pero me quiere ¿No es cierto?, sí, claro que lo hace, por eso está conmigo.

**Xx**

—¡Molly!

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe y me sacó del sueño en el que inesperadamente había caído. Alguien que no pude reconocer se lanzó sobre mí y yo me tallé los ojos con precipitación, por la claridad debían pasar de las seis.

Le devolví el gesto a Lily, que me abrazó con fuerza ya estando sobre mí. Ella me miró con sus ojos café tan grandes y rodeados de pecas — ¡Feliz cumpleaños Molly!

Le acaricié un poco el pelo, logrando despeinar sus tan preciadas trenzas, Lily me fulminó con la mirada y se separó de mí, molesta. Porque sus trenzas son sagradas y nadie las toca.

Me puse en el borde de la cama para mirar a los otros dos Potter entre los que Lily se había acomodado. James llevaba las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones, usaba un traje probablemente rentado ya que el hecho de que tuviera uno propio me aterrorizaba y el que supuse también usaría para la fiesta, lucía bastante apuesto, pero sigue siendo James Sirius Potter, un buscapleitos.

Lily llevaba un vestido rojo haciéndole honor a su casa en Hogwarts, ampón y bastante bonito, aunque las trenzas en su pelo la hacían seguir viendo como una niña, pese a tener ya los catorce años cumplidos, se veía ansiosa por salir a buscar a Hugo, esos dos son realmente inseparables.

Y luego estaba Albus, usando los pantalones de vestir negros y una camisa blanca de manga larga, dejando los dos últimos botones del cuello sin abrochar, con la corbata colgando de un brazo y los zapatos llenos de tierra. El pelo tan negro como la noche alborotado, formando un sensual nido lacio en su cabeza y los ojos de un verde brillante repleto de misterio, además de esa sonrisa ladina que tanto odio. Pero no tanto como a él mismo.

Los Potter no son mis parientes preferidos en el mundo, a decir verdad nunca me preocupo en pensar mucho en ellos, no porque no los quiera, son mi familia, sino porque allí está Albus y yo lo odio porque… ¡Pues porque sí!

James se acerca y me da un abrazo apretado, se cree muy fuerte por ser cazador en el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor y tiene razón porque puedo sentir los músculos de sus brazos casi asfixiándome.

—Feliz cumpleaños nerd. — Dice en tono burlón, dejándome respirar al fin.

—Gracias. — Le digo recuperando la compostura y poniéndome de pie.

Lily sonrió y salió de la habitación — ¡Vamos hay que dejar que la chica del cumpleaños se arregle, la fiesta no puede empezar sin ella!

James la siguió, sin prestarle mucha atención a su hermano menor, que seguía ahí parado como si tuviera los pies enterrados en la madera, mirándome como siempre, de una forma cínica y casi estúpida.

—Me voy a cambiar. — Gruño, haciéndole entender que quiero que se vaya.

Albus se gira y cierra la puerta… Pero no sale de la habitación, más bien se queda y se recarga sobre la pared de madera, exasperándome.

Cierro los ojos y cuento del uno al diez. — Por favor, Albus Severus. No me arruines el día.

No lo veo, pero sé que ha sonreído. — No parece que este siendo el mejor cumpleaños — Habla por primera vez en el día, y su irritante voz inunda mis oídos.

—Lo estaba siendo… — Digo casi en un susurro, pretendiendo que no está aquí y sacando del armario mi vestido para esta noche. — Hasta que llegaste.

—Pues a mí no me parece. — Cuando me doy la vuelta veo que se ha sentado en mi cama temporal y las ganas de asesinarlo van en aumento en vez de disminuir — ¿Quién duerme toda la tarde de su cumpleaños?

Lanzo el vestido a la cama y una parte cae sobre él, que con un lánguido movimiento se lo saca de encima. — No dormí toda la tarde — Le respondo, agachándome para buscar mi caja de zapatos nuevos.

—Rosie no dijo lo mismo. Además dice que desde temprano estuviste con tus berrinches de bebé.

Agh. Como odio a Rose Weasley.

—Yo no hago berrinches. — Digo, levantándome del suelo y colocando la caja de zapatos sobre la cama, luego me limpio las rodillas y me doy cuenta de que él se ríe de lo que hago — ¿Qué te causa tanta gracia?

—Nada. — Responde rápido y deja caer sus hombros. Reparo entonces en que ha abierto el zipper del plástico de mi vestido para verlo. — Creí que sería azul, tal vez café… Como las águilas, pero… ¿Rojo? — Su sonrisa se ensancha —No me digas que siempre quisiste ser una leona en secreto, Molly.

Le arrebato el vestido, intentando guardar la calma. — No te digo. No había en otro color y este era perfecto así que… ¡¿Por qué te estoy dando explicaciones?! ¡Sal de mi habitación! ¡Vete! ¡Necesito estar lista a las siete!

De un jalón lo levanto de la cama, Albus es mucho más alto que yo a pesar de que soy muy alta, siempre me hace sentir pequeña en esa manera, una manera que no es tierna, como la de Fred, sino de una que me irrita.

Tomo su mano para empujarlo lejos, pero él se apodera de mis hombros y hace algo que jamás pude haber imaginado… Besa mi frente, de una forma delicada y casi tierna, después me mira como si en verdad me tuviera mucho cariño y se muerde los labios —No dejes que nada te arruine el día, Moh.

"_Moh"_ es el sobrenombre que mamá usa para referirse a mí. No me gusta. Me parece muy infantil, como si tuviera cinco años o algo. Una vez, mamá dijo en navidad, que solo una persona para quien yo fuera muy importante, incluso más que para ella podría llamarme así también. Espere eso venir que Fred por muchos años o de Rose, también de Lucy, de papá o de Hugo, pero nunca de Albus.

Sin que yo se lo pida, él camina hasta salir de la habitación y me dedica una sonrisa antes de bajar, yo la correspondo por inercia, ya que jamás me vi haciendo un gesto así para él.

**Xx**

Ya debería estar aquí.

Tuve una gran entrada a mi fiesta. Pusieron una carpa blanca afuera, como en las fotos de la boda de mis padres, se alza enorme y está adornada con las luces de colores que tanto me gustan. Todos estaban esperando a que bajara, los pies, las manos y hasta el pelo me temblaba cuando me paré en las escaleras, lista para bajar… Fred fue quien sujetó mi mano fuerte para que no cayera usando esos exagerados tacones negros.

Y las miradas de cada persona importante, de toda la familia estaban ahí. Y sus sonrisas también, lágrimas en los ojos de mamá, porque está orgullosa de mí y papá sonríe de esa manera que pocas veces lo hace. Rose aplaude, aunque está siendo algo exagerada y los ojos más verdes de la noche me siguen hasta llegar al umbral…

Todos se lanzan sobre mí, felicitándome.

Ya no soy una niña. Dicen que he crecido, sus sonrisas me hacen sentir mareada pero afortunada de tenerlos aquí, no sé de quién son los brazos que me rodean ahora, porque los abrazos son demasiado cortos y de pronto estoy caminando de la mano de papá hacia la fiesta… donde el resto de la gente nos espera.

Fue la entrada ideal a la fiesta perfecta, el sueño de cualquier chica de dieciséis.

Recorrí cada mesa dentro de la carpa, dándole la bienvenida a todos, siendo maravillosa y luciendo bella con mi vestido de fiesta y el labial rojo que he comprado especialmente para hoy, sintiéndome hermosa y querida, como tanto soñé. Llevo el cabello suelto, cae ondulado en cascadas hasta mi espalda y hay una tiara sobre mi cabeza.

Tengo fija la mirada en la entrada, esperando el momento en que él aparezca. Porque he hablado con cada persona en la fiesta pero él no está por ningún lado.

Ya pasan de las nueve, pero esperanza es lo que menos me falta. Él dijo que vendría, él va a venir, porque él lo prometió, porque esto no es cualquier cosa, porque sabe lo importante que es para mí… sé que de un momento a otro entrará y llegará a mí con alguna excusa por haber tardado tanto, pero finalmente vendrá, sí, vendrá…

"_Dijiste que estarías aquí"._

Todos ríen, se acercan, bailan, me felicitan y se divierten. Porque a final de cuentas esto es una fiesta y para eso es, las horas están pasando muy rápido pero yo sigo aquí parada, mirando a mí alrededor y esperando que llegue… Porque tiene que venir.

Juego con la cola de mi precioso vestido, no tengo a nadie a quien impresionar, no hay nadie para quien lucir hermosa… el tiempo corre.

Dijo que estaría aquí. Tiene que llegar. Va venir. En cualquier momento. Se convierten en frases que memoricé, pero en algún momento mi corazón empezó a encogerse y tengo tantas ganas de estar sola, de volver a la habitación, quitarme los zapatos y dormir, porque no tiene ningún sentido estar aquí si la persona más importante tampoco lo está.

"…_Lo prometiste"_

Rosie lleva rato sentada junto a mí, intentando sacarme a bailar, hacer algo divertido porque le acto teatral de la fiesta parece haber llegado a su fin. Y las miradas de todos están sobre mí, aunque muchos saben disimular y otros ya no saben lo que sucede porque han bebido de más…

—Vamos, Molly. Es tu fiesta, hay que divertirnos un poco…

Fred se arrodilla frente a mí, como todo un caballero y me acurruca entre sus brazos. Es un simple abrazo de consuelo porque aunque no he dicho ni una sola palabra él sabe cuáles son los motivos de mi repentina tristeza.

Sonrió con todo el dolor de mi corazón y uno las manos de ambos hasta que se entrelazan. — Vayan ustedes, ¿Sí?, ahora los alcanzo — Miento con increíble facilidad y me sorprende que mi voz no este rota.

Ellos se miran a sí mismos y luego a mí, yo asiento y hago ademán de restarle importancia al asunto, entonces los veo caminar hacia la pista de baile y perderse entre las personas que se divierten sin parar.

Pongo mis codos sobre mis rodillas y acuno mi cara entre mis manos. Casi son las once, la hora en que nací, tal vez él solo está esperando a llegar tarde, quizá quiere sorprenderme llegando cuando menos me lo espere. Porque Liam es así, siempre inesperado.

**Xx**

—¡Molly! ¡Aquí está la cumpleañera! — Es el abuelo quien toma el micrófono, me sorprende la facilidad con la que lo usa, cuando siempre acaba estropeando cualquier objeto muggle entre sus manos.

Me rodea con un brazo cuando llego hacia él y su mano arrugada por la vejez acaricia mi hombro desnudo, como si todavía fuera pequeña y quisiera abrigarme. Todos han parado de bailar y me miran con sonrisas encendidas en el rojo de sus mejillas, debería sonreír como idiota pero hay algo que está realmente mal.

Falta la persona que más esperé ver. No está por ningún lado.

—Hace dieciséis años, nació mi pequeña. Justo a las once de la noche, cuando se nos adelantó unos días y nuestra querida Audrey la recibió en un hospital…

El discurso que esperé oír toda mi vida. Pronunciado por los labios de mi abuelo y mi padre, que compartían micrófono. Papá podía no ser muy bueno con los relatos sentimentales, pero verdaderamente estaba dando lo mejor de sí para verme sonreír, porque me conoce y sabe que algo va mal y me siento tan mal agradecida, tan culpable de no poder actuar como debería.

—…¡Feliz cumpleaños Molly, mi pequeña princesa! — Dice mi papá, al final y todos están aplaudiendo, así que yo finjo una bonita sonrisa.

Entonces, comienzan a cantarme "Feliz Cumpleaños" y yo no sé dónde meterme, no sé hacía donde puedo mirar porque mis rodillas están flaqueando, porque siendo que quiero vomitar. Las miradas de todos sobre mí… pero hay alguien que falta.

Cuando la melodía termina me alejo de mi abuelo luego de un abrazo, no puedo evitar que las lágrimas se me escapen de los ojos porque he estado aguantando durante mucho tiempo y me pierdo entre la multitud que se engaña y cree que si lloro es de alegría porque todo está siendo demasiado perfecto.

¿Qué es lo que dices cuando las lágrimas comienzan a caer por tu rostro enfrente de todos los que conoces? No sé cómo actuar, porque mi familia está ahí y solo ellos pueden haber sido capaces de darse cuenta de que no lloro por eso, y sé que papá querrá matarlo sin que yo pueda hacer nada y tío Ron dirá "te lo dije" pero no quiero pensar en eso.

Y… ¿Qué es lo que haces cuando la persona que más significaba para ti es la única que no se presentó? Me derrumbo en el baño de la habitación que es mía por ahora, no quiero ser demasiado obvia y me limpio el rostro pero las lágrimas no pueden dejar de salir.

No quiero parecer dramática porque en el fondo yo siempre supe que esto pasaría. Sé que nunca fui buena para Liam, que él es todo lo contrario a lo que yo quería creer, que todo el mundo tenía razón al advertirme que él no era un buen muchacho… Sé que Liam Smith solamente me utiliza y siempre lo he sabido, pero como él me sentí querida, me sentí completa…

Los pasos de alguien suenan demasiado cerca y me arrepiento de no haber cerrado la puerta, ahí en el suelo del baño, con los brazos escondiendo mi cara contra la tina, ordenándome parar pero sin poder hacerlo.

Y lo próximo que siento son unos brazos fuertes rodeando mi cintura. Así que miro por el hueco de los míos y veo sus zapatos llenos de tierra, polvorientos y sucios como siempre suele llevarlos.

Su cabeza se acomoda en mi hombro y siento su respiración en mí oído. Mi corazón está latiendo desesperadamente por consuelo, las lágrimas brotan incontrolables rogando parar… Y yo me giro sobre mí para abrazarlo y cortarle la respiración porque ahora es lo que más necesito y sólo él me puede dar.

—No llores por ese idiota. No llores Moh, no hoy. — Dice en voz alta y sus palabras nunca fueron tan reconfortantes para mí.

Balbuceo cosas sin sentido y no solo empapo su camisa con mi agua salada, sino que también la mancho con el maquillaje corrido. Aferro mis brazos a su torso con fuerza y él también lo hace conmigo sabiendo cuanto lo necesito.

—¡Él dijo que vendría! ¡Dijo que vendría! — Exclamo en su cuello, dolida, repitiendo las palabras que tanto quise gritar afuera — ¡Pero no vino! ¡Él lo prometió, le dije lo importante que era! ¡No vino, Al, no vino!

Sus manos se entrelazan con mi pelo y me acarician intentando encontrar consuelo que sirva aunque yo no creo tener ningún remedio.

—Voy a partirle la cara a ese imbécil en cuanto lo vea. — Susurra jugando con mis mechones y yo no paro de chillar incontrolablemente, jamás me imagine haciéndolo con Albus porque siempre trato de mostrarme perfecta frente a él… pero hoy no importa más.

No importa nada más que él, yo y todo el amor que está dispuesto a darme.

—Shhh... — Dice de forma arrulladora palmeándome la espalda con amor. — Ya no llores, Moh. Tú no lo necesitas.

Odio a Albus, lo detesto. Y en realidad lo hago porque siempre estuvo ahí, intentando conquistarme desde que éramos unos simples niños, queriendo romper las reglas, martirizándome con algo que yo siempre supe sería imposible. Lo odio porque siempre me sentí irremediablemente atraída hacía él, lo odio porque él quería que sucediera, lo odio por molestarme y por querer tenerme cuando es algo que evidentemente está prohibido.

Pero hoy no está prohibido, hoy es correcto.

Es correcto sentir su aliento fresco sobre mi rostro. Es correcto que sus labios se entrelacen con los míos haciéndose uno solo, es correcto que me consuele, que me haga sentir bien y que haga parecer que lo que está mal está bien.

Esto se siente como si millones de pequeñas estrellas se alinearan sobre mí, las luces de navidad brillan a través de la ventana y un calor crece en mi interior, besándolo a él, tocando su piel y sumergiéndome en el frio mundo de lo prohibido donde podría quedarme una eternidad mientras él este conmigo.

Porque Albus siempre será la única que persona que pueda hacerme desear algo y culparme por ello en un segundo y también él único que me haga sentir bien en un día tan desastroso. Siempre Albus sacándome una sonrisa torcida que debería ocultar, haciéndome sentir mal de algo que debería estar bien, pero no hoy... Nunca hoy.

Porque fue como en cámara lenta. Como si alguien estuviese filmando y se hubiera encargado de congelar este momento para siempre… Albus sobre mí, mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, sus boca entre la mía y todo esto tan consolador, tan indiscutiblemente perfecto.

—Feliz cumpleaños a ti… — Me dice, con una sonrisa entre sus labios. — yo siempre te he amado amo, Moh y lo sabes.

Le sonrió mientras la última lagrima escurre por mi rostro. Sus ojos tan verdes, tan brillantes conectándose con los míos, envolviéndome en un universo paralelo donde esto siempre estará bien…

Y ese fue, el momento en que lo supe.

En que supe que me sentía bien estando con Liam porque era la manera perfecta de evitar pensar en Albus, en que intentaba ocultar todos sus defectos haciéndolo quedar bien y a Albus mal. En sentir algo que era tan malo correcto solo porque pensaba que lo mío con mi primo era peor, pero no lo es, porque es cien por ciento preferible estar locamente enamorada de tu primo a de un chico que estará toda la vida tratándote mal.

—Cállate y bésame. — Le ordeno.

Y nos perdemos en el momento. En el destello de esperanza en nuestras rizas, en un mundo paralelo donde todo esto está bien y somos libres de expresarlo. Y este fue el momento en que lo supe… Supe que aunque fuera prohibido, sería para siempre.

**Xx**

* * *

**N/a:**

_¡Vas happenin!_

_¡Es terrible! ¡Ya lo sé!_

_Dramático, raro, incestuoso, etc._

_La verdad cuando me dieron la pareja me quede contenta porque no es del todo un reto escribir de personajes de los cuales no sabes mucho, lo cual me daba muchas posibilidades. Pero al final terminé escribiendo esto ._. Me inspiró una canción de mi ídola Taylor Swift llamada "The Moment I knew", obvio sólo en la parte de la fiesta donde Molly está siendo negativa._

_Así que es la primera vez que hago algo así, no incestuoso porque una vez escribí un Fic Rose/Scor en donde puse a Molly/Fred. Pero bueno... ¡no tengo excusa!_

_Muchas gracias por tomarte la molestia de leer. Y si me dejas un Review diciéndome si te gusto o no, o algo más te lo agradecería muchísimo._

_Pues… ¡Nos vemos!_

Mitche.


End file.
